


The truth

by parkshan820



Series: Stucky au oneshots [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Steve was with another Omega but he was different. Bucky doesn't tell his past but when there is a killer video out there with the whole seven days... Steve learns that Bucky is twins with that girl in the well. What happens and along the way finding out about Bucky.BUT Steve still loves Bucky and finds out that he has to protect him at all costs.





	The truth

 

Steve opens his eyes and yawns has the morning sunlight shines through the window and shine over the bed. Steve yawns and sits up and lets his back rest against the headboard when he looks over and smiles. Bucky was under the covers and curled in a ball with his chest rising and falling calmly with even breaths. His dark brown hair that shines out against his pale skin and the white bedsheets. Steve smiles at his Omega and eyes his body. 

Bucky Barnes was different from the rest of the Omega’s that Steve has met. Bucky was more quiet, bashful and shy. He looks at you with a calculating look as if he is deciding if you are to be trusting or not. He speaks kindly and quietly as if he speaks to loud that he is going to break glass. He hates the cold and loves the quiet. He hates drama if there is any signs of a argument, he leaves the room. 

Steve loves him with all of his heart and they have been together for three years and Steve still loves him. It also has gotten stronger. His friends loves Bucky and he was glad about that. However it was strange that he never met or know anything about his past. He tried asking Bucky about it but he only just stared at him and shook his head nearly in tears. Steve automatically felt bad and hugged him. He must have had a bad past if he can’t talk about it.

Bucky makes a small noise and his eyes flutter open and he softly smiles at him. Steve smiles and his hand runs through the brunettes hair and Bucky nearly purrs. Bucky nuzzles into his hand and smiles. “Good morning Alpha.” He says quietly. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” He asks.  Bucky nods and stretches. He squeaks has his shoulder blades stretch and he rubs his lower back. Steve instantly felt guilty. “I’m  sorry, I should have went easier. Does it hurt?” He asks. Bucky grins and looks over. 

“I will be okay.” He says once again quietly. Steve smiles and chuckles. “Come on. Let’s get breakfast.” He says and crawls out of bed. Bucky slowly crawls out has well and Steve kisses his bare, naked shoulder and throws on a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants and leaves the room. Steve was at the stove cooking eggs when he feels thin arms wrap around his waist. Steve turns around to see Bucky with his shirt on and he smiles. “You look so sexy with my clothes on.” He whispers making the Omega giggle. 

They kiss quickly and Steve turns the stove off and passes the plate to Bucky. Bucky takes it and sits down at the table. “Anything going on today?” Bucky asks taking a sip of his coffee. Steve checks his phone. “Not that I know of.” He trails off when there was a knock on the door. They both look at the door then at each other. It was Bucky that stood up and slowly walked to the door. He grabs the door knob and slowly opens the door.

He looks out then relaxes. “Hi Clint, Natasha.” He says quietly. “Hey. Can we come in?” Clint asks. Bucky notices how they are nervous. He nods and opens the door wider so they could enter. He closes the door. Steve looked surprised. “What are you guys doing here?” Steve asks. Natasha shifts. “We got this tape. It was in our mailbox. The only it said on it was watch me.” She says. Bucky looks at her. “You didn’t watch it did you?” He asks. She shook her head. Bucky holds out his hand in silence. Clint understood and places the tape onto Bucky’s hand. Bucky walks over to the fireplace and stares at it. 

“Bucky? What are you doing?” He asks. Bucky grabs the matches and lights one and throws it in. The fire starts and Bucky stands then all of a sudden throws the tape in. “Jesus Bucky!” Steve says alarmed and tries to take the tape out. “No stop. It is evil. It will kill you! I Know! “ He says and Steve stops and looks at him alarmed. “What do you mean?” He asks. Bucky let’s a deep breath out. “That video it brings you death. You watch it and you only have seven days to copy it and make someone watch it.” He says. “God Bucky that is just a lie.” Clint says. “You don’t understand. I watched someone die because of her.” Bucky says scared and alarmed. 

That made Steve stop. He saw this in this when he asked about his past. “Bucky, you need to tell me the truth right now. “Who is she?” Natasha asks. “Her name is Rebecca. She died when she was young and she is a demon like thing. She suffered majorly and made this video and she comes to kill you in the seven days.” He explains on the verge of tears. “So, you saved our lives.” Natasha whispers.  Bucky nods. “But she needs to be free.” Clint says. Bucky looks down. 

“You’ve been saved. Move on.” He says. Everyone looks at him surprised and he walks into the bedroom and closes the door. “What was that about?” Clint asks. Sam walks in. “Guys I just watched this video and I have seven days before I fucking die!” He panics. Steve looks alarmed and runs to the bedroom. “Bucky. We need your help! You stopped Clint and Natasha but Sam watched it. You need to help him please!”

The bedroom door opens and he looked even paler. He walks to Sam. “Did you make a copy?” He asks. He nods and holds up the USB. Bucky takes it and grabs his laptop. “Uhhh Bucky, please don’t watch it.” Sam says. Bucky shakes his head and clicks onto the video. “Fine but we are watching with you.” Clint says and sits down beside him. “What no! Definitely not.” Bucky says. Steve places his hand onto Bucky’s hip and cups his cheek. 

“Baby I love you. We are doing this together.” Steve says and they put there foreheads together.  Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers. “I don’t want you to but I can’t stop you.” He whispers. Steve smiles and kisses the Omega. They sit down and Bucky clicks play. 

It was strange but Bucky has watched it before and pointed out what exactly happened during the video. 

\- Zooming out, there’s a mouth with intestines being pulled out of it.

\- A thrashing black bag.

\- The well’s lid is quickly seen again, this time only half closed 

\- A Japanese maple tree seen on fire from across the well.

\- A small box with the lid off, zooming in slowly showing several detached fingers inside twitching. There are seven fingers.

\- A nail standing on the head with someone lowering the tip of there finger .

\- Shot of a woman combing her hair in the mirror

\- Shows the nail on the nail but this time it impales, the nail ripping them off.

\- A sea of maggots which turns into a hundreds of floundering humans.

\- Shows a table and a chair. The chair is moved to the side as an abnormally large centipede emerges from under the table and crawls off.

\- Then what appears to be a three-legged legged lamb or goat limps into a barn.

\- Horse’s eyes shine in horror.

\- A box of removed fingers shown once again and but this time twitching violently.

\- The well’s lid closes more

\- The Japanese maple tree on fire appears again for several more seconds.

\- It is interrupted by the thrashing black plastic garbage bag.

\- A woman  seen standing outside of the mirror, removing a pin from her hair and she turns to stare at you.

\- A home is shown again

\- The chair begins to spin upside down.

\- A ladder propped up against a wall.

\- It begins to fall.

\- The well lid closes creating a thin ring of light

\- The ladder hits the floor 

\- A shot of the well outdoors, unsealed 

\- The tape ends with static.

The phone rings and Bucky reaches over and grabs it. “Hello?” He say quietly. “Seven days.” A woman says and hangs up. The cellphone burns and Bucky shouts out and the he drops the phone to the floor. “Bucky.” Steve says and grabs the Omega’s hand showing off the burn that the brunette has gotten. Bucky bites his bottom lip and flinches when Steve lightly touches it. “Come on.” Steve says.

Steve turns on the sink with cold water and slowly brings Bucky’s hand underneath it. Bucky looks at Steve and Steve gives him a small smile. “Is this normal?” He asks and the brunette shakes his head. Bucky looks down and looks to the side. “Buck, please tell me what is going on. Why won’t you agree to save her?” Steve asks. Natasha, Clint and Sam walks in to hear the answer. “Because it is too close to home. I promised myself that I would never go back to home again. Too many bad memories.” He whispers. 

“Oh Bucky.” Steve says and touches his cheek. “I know I promise I won’t ask about your past but-“

“You are asking about it.” He says and Steve only nods. “I barely remember because so many bad things happened. Our mother turned crazy and tried to drown my little sister, we weren’t allowed to see her, we were adopted and the woman turned crazy.” He stops and blinks the tears away. “Who is We? “ Clint asks. Bucky looks around at the group. “My twin. Rebecca.” He says. They look at each other. “We need to set this girl in the well free.” Natasha says. Bucky nods this time and yawns. 

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Steve says. Bucky nods and Steve leads him to the bedroom and helps him to bed. 

Steve closes the door and walks into the living room and sits down. “They buried her at Sacrament Valley.” Sam says. He nods. “We can head there in a few hours.” Steve says. “That was so strange.” Clint says. Steve sighs and looks at them. “Come on guys. For the longest time Buck had a hard time explaining his past to me. But this might finally tell me everything.” He says. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Bucky opens his eyes to see himself in front of his childhood home. He looks around and walks towards the area that he knows so well. She wants to talk, then they will talk. He stops in front of the well. “Rebecca what is it?” He asks. He was in his ten year old body. They both were affected and had special powers. She crawls out of the well and stands in front of him. She was in her body before she died._

_“Bucky? Why did you watch it. You are my twin, I can’t kill you.” She says and touches the mark on his palm. “They are my friends. I want to protect them but now they want to know about you and they will find out our secret.” He says. She touches his cheek. “You have the power to go into there head. Make them forget.” She says quietly. “They want to save you.” Bucky says and touches her wrist. “I want to save you as well. We can find those people, especially who made us suffer. It is there turn to suffer.” He says harshly._

_“Save me. Save our mother, make the man who hurted her suffer and make the ones who hurted us, dead.” She says. He nods. “We are done hiding.” Both of them say at the same time._

Bucky eyes snap open and he sits up and starts to pack a bag. He was done hiding. He will find that priest and talk to his mother and make sure that Rebecca is free. 

He walks out. “Shall we head off?” Bucky says and smiles. Steve looked surprised than smiles. “Let’s find out who she is and how we can stop this.” Clint says. Bucky nods and they all head out.

Sacrament Valley was a small cloudy day. There was a church and a graveyard where she is supposedly buried. This is the place where his mother was kept has well. Bucky looks out and looks at the folders down in his lap. “So, this is your home town Buck?” Tony asks. He was allowed because he had also watched the video. Bucky breathes out and squeezes Steve’s hand. Steve lifts his hand and kisses Bucky’s knuckles. Bucky smiles at his Alpha and looks out of the window when they stopped in front of a old home. 

Too many bad memories but he needs to find the bad people. He breathes out and they all climb out of the car and into the house. Steve steps up to the counter. “Hello, how many rooms?” A woman asks. Bucky looks at each picture and she sees him. “Excuse me? You look familiar. “ She says. Bucky steps up then she gasps.   “James? You look so much like your mother.” She says. Bucky breathes and eyes her. He sneaks into her head and looks through her memories.

“We need three rooms Please? “ He says and she all of a sudden straightens. “Of course.” She says monotone and leads them to there rooms. “Here you are.” She says and he takes his eyes off of her and the woman touches her head. “I’m sorry I just seem to get a headache.” She says softly and walks off. 

They enter there rooms and made plans. Bucky and Steve get one bedroom, Sam and Tony get the second one and Clint and Natasha gets the last room. It was night time so everybody just heads off straight to bed. “So it must be strange being back in your home town.” Steve says. Bucky walks out of the bathroom and turn off most of the lights. “It’s kind of is but there are some things that I do miss.” He says bashful. Steve smiles and brings the covers over him. Bucky turns off the main light and settles under the covers beside Steve and nuzzles into his side. 

“What do you miss?” He asks. Bucky smiles and looks up at him. “The quiet, the privacy, the peace and feeling complete.” He says and Steve smiles. He kisses the Omega and hovers over top of his body making Bucky giggle. Steve smiles and continues stealing little kisses. “Steve.” He whispers has Steve starts kissing down his body. He let’s his eyes flutter shut and his body shivers as goosebumps covers his skin. “Relax sexy. I got you.” He says and Bucky whimpers. He takes off his own shirt and grabs the younger man’s boxers and slowly dragging them off leaving the brunette completely naked. Steve kisses his inner thighs and he feels Bucky’s fingers dig into his hair. 

Steve kisses back up his chest and along the collarbone. Bucky gasps and his spine arches. Steve smiles and sucks at the skin leaving marks. He loves marking the Omega’s skin. He kisses there mate mark and he brings his lips to kiss the brunettes lips. Steve’s hands trail up the Omega’s sides and lets one hand reaches behind his neck and into Bucky’s hair and lifts him up. They wrap there arms around each other. They kiss with passion and Steve grabs the bottle of lube and sets it down beside him. Bucky let’s his legs wrap around the Alpha’s waist and his arms wrap loosely around the blonde’s neck. They continue kissing and Steve lowers the Omega back down to the bed.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bucky wakes up with his head on Steve’s chest and he lifts his head. The television was on and his eyebrows furrow. He yawns and crawls out and grab a pair of clean boxers and Steve’s shirt and he grabs the remote and turn the television off. Bucky sighs and went to crawl back into the bed when the television turns on again. Bucky looks at it and he shivers. “What?” He whispers and sees the plug. He unplugged the device and it turns off. He gasps when he sees a figure and he turns to see nothing. 

He breathes and looks around scared. He wraps his arms around himself and the television turns on once again. He stops and slowly turns his head. Images flashes by very quickly. But it stays at the church and there were a whole bunch of birds then it turns off. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and he backs up and crawls onto the bed. “Hmmm Buck? What’s wrong?” Steve asks half asleep. Bucky nuzzles into his arms. “Nothings wrong. Go back to sleep.” Bucky whispers and Steve hums and wrap his arms around the Omega. “I love you.” The Alpha says. Bucky smiles. “I love you too.” He whispers back and kisses Steve’s forehead. 

It was morning when Bucky felt lips brush along his jawline . Bucky smiles and opens his eyes. “Morning Omega.” He says. “Good morning Alpha.” He answers. He yawns and stretches and remembers what happened last night. “Hey can we visit a church?” Bucky asks. Steve furrows his eyebrows. “Did you have another vision?” He asks. Bucky nods and Steve grins.  

“Okay baby.” He says and they head out.

Bucky enters the place and looks around. “Hello, may I help you?” Asks a man that seems blind. “Uhhh yes I am looking for….” Bucky trails off. “Winifred Barnes.” He says all of a sudden. The Priest seems alarmed. “I heard what happened to her. It was quite sad I take it you want to learn more about her?” He says. “Yes.” Bucky says and the others come in. “Alright, follow me.” He says and he slowly walks off. Bucky follows and the group sits down. The Priest sighs. “My name is George. Winifred was a young beautiful girl. I guess my best friend who was also a priest fell in love with her too much.”

“She was fifteen years old when my best friend took her. I didn’t know at the time but she was locked under the basement and was raped repeatedly until she became pregnant with twins. She managed to escape when  she was eight and a half months pregnant. She gave birth to a boy and then the girl. James and Rebecca. But the trauma after the rape and torture must have effected her brain because she was found about to drown Rebecca while James was beside her screaming on top of his lungs. She is still alive and in that Hospital but her children are not allowed to see her.” He explains.

“Did you know what happened to the twins?” Clint asks. He shakes his head. “But I do know they were adopted so you should ask the orphanage that they stayed at.” He says. They nod. “Thank you.” Steve says. The Priest all of a sudden grabs Bucky’s hand and places his hands onto the burn. “This mark. May I ask, What is your name?” He asks. “Bucky.” He says quietly. “Say your whole name please.” He says. Bucky looked nervous but replied politely. “We have to go. But I will come back to tell you my findings.” He says. The man nods and let’s go. 

“Sorry I didn’t realize that you were a Omega. I apologize to your Alpha, I did not mean it.” He says. Steve grabs Bucky’s hand. “It’s is quite alright. Steve Rogers.” He says. The Priest nods and they leave. “That was strange.” Tony says. “Let’s head to the orphanage.” Natasha says and they walk off. 

Bucky clearly looked nervous and touches his head. “Hey, I have a idea. What about we split up. Tony, Natasha and Steve can go to the hotel and talk to Winifred while Bucky and I go to the orphanage.” Clint suggest. They all agreed. “Please be careful Bucky.” He says. Bucky cups his Alpha’s cheek. “I will.” Bucky says and kisses Steve then walks off with Clint. 

Bucky and Clint enter the orphanage. “Hello may I help You? “ Asks a Beta. “Uhhh yes. We were wondering if you once held a James and Rebecca. They were twins from  a Winifred.” Clint answers. “Winifred Work? Been a while since I heard that name. Please come with me quickly.” She says and they walk to a room. “Please come in and sit down. I will go get there files.” Says the Beta and leaves the room. They look around. “I wonder what happened with the boy?” Clint wonders. Bucky shifts. “I don’t know.” He says. She comes back in.

“The twins had a hard time here. They had gifts. Rebecca had Nensha. She could projects pictures into walls and used to drive horses and dogs insane make them kill themselves. She used to protect her twin the boy because he was so scared.”

“James was different from his sister. He stayed quiet and kept his head down. However his powers were that he could get into people’s heads and give them hallucinations and actually make them do things. He barely talked and humidity a lot. I actually have bidets of them if you like to see them.” She says. They both nod and she grabs a couple of tapes. She inserted one inside the VCR and clicked play. 

**It showed Rebecca. She was playing with dolls while James was humming while sitting beside her with his head down. “Hello Rebecca and James. May I ask you some questions?” A male asks. “Okay.” She whispers. The boy had stopped humming but was staying still and took his sister’s hand. “Alright Rebecca, can you explain the pictures? Why did you draw a Cross? “ The man asks. “I see it in my dreams.” She says.**

**“Alright what do you think it means in your dreams?” He asks. “Because it made mommy suffer. Can we see our mommy? “ She asks. “No.” He says. James makes a noise in the back of his throat and Rebecca nuzzles closer to her brother. “James, why don’t you speak?” He asks. James hums and starts to rock again. “I don’t like Alpha’s. They are mean and scary.” He mutters and continues looking down.**

**“You can trust me. Even though I am a Alpha, I won’t hurt you or your sister.” The man says softly. James shakes his head. “No, a Alpha hurted our mom and Alpha’s are going to hurt us.” He says. “Can’t you look up?” He asks. “Stop. You are making me frustrated.” He mutters. “What are you going to do if you get angry?” He asks. “I hurt people.” He mutters. “You don’t want to hurt anyone.” He says.**

**“No but I do and I’m sorry. People made mom, Becca and I suffer….. now it is there turn.” James says and looks up. He stares at the Alpha and he growls. “Get out of my head.” He yells and went towards James but two other Alpha’s stops him.**

The tape ends and Clint gasps. “Bucky? You are James.” He says. “I told you it is too close to home.” The Omega says. The Beta looks surprised. “You are the boy. You look so much like your mother.” She whispers. Bucky growls. He stares into the Beta eyes and she straightens. “When me and Clint walks outside you will forget that we were ever here.” Bucky says. “Yes.” She says monotone and leads them outside.  

The minute she enters back into the building and he looks down. “Clint I will bee back. I need to talk to the Priest.” He says and runs off. “But Bucky!” Clint calls out. “Good meet up with the others!” He calls back. 

Steve and the others enter the hospital. “May we speak to Winifred Works?” He asks. The man looks up. “May I see some identification?” He asks. Steve pulls his drivers license and puts it on the counter. The man looks at it quickly. “Why do you need to see her?” He asks. “I just need to ask her some questions.” Steve says. “She is in the garden.” He says and a guard shows him the way. They walked to the back where there was a large garden with flowers and bushes was. There was a pond out in the middle.

“Be careful with her.” The guard says and they stop in front of a young woman. “Winifred, you have some visitors.” He says. She looks over with a smile but the hope dies in her eyes and her smile has gotten smaller. “Hello. We wanted to ask some questions about your twins.” Steve says and sits down. “You’ve seen James and Rebecca. Oh how are they?” She asks happily. “We don’t know. Rebecca has became this thing.” Tony you says and trails off. “Yes I know. She was treated horribly. But my boy. My first born, yes we will become a Omega but there was a curse that he will some point be treated just like me. Raped by a priest. Don’t let my baby boy be raped.” She whispers. 

Steve nods. “What is his full Name?” He asks. She smiles. “James Buchanan Barnes. But his nickname is Bucky.” She says. Steve heart drops. “Steve isn’t that…” Natasha trails off. “You know him?” She asks. “He is my mate.” He says quietly. “Oh that’s nice. You seem like a kind Alpha. Please don’t hurt him.” She says and smiles. Clint comes in. “Hey we found out that Bucky is one of the twins. He has a gift has well. He can get into people’s minds and make them do stuff.” Clint says. Steve stands. “Clint where is Bucky?” He asks. “Bucky went to get answers from that priest that is blind.” Clint says. Winifred gasps. “No! Not my baby. Save him please.” She says and the group runs. 

Bucky knocks on the door. “George! I have questions.” The brunette says and George opens the door. “Ah you are back. Without the others, please come in.” He says and Bucky comes in. George closes the door and locks it without the Omega noticing. Bucky sits down at the table. “I figured it out. Rebecca and I were adopted and she was killed while I went on. I remember now I found out it was Anna the girl who adopted us and I made her kill herself.” Bucky says and smiles.

“You are one of the twins.” He says surprised. “Yes. I am the Omega and first born of the twins.” He says. “Well that is interesting.” The Priest says. Bucky hums. “But who raped my mother is what am now figuring out.” Bucky wonders out loud. 

“Yes. Did you know that that I used to have visions before I became blind.” He says. “Really? What were they about?” Bucky asks. George chuckles and stands up. He walks over to a drawer and opens it. “That I was supposed to have twins and the firstborn of he twins was going to be a Omega and it comes a cycle.” He says. Bucky stops and stares at him. “Wait.” He says but George continues talking and starts walking towards the Omega. “Yes. Has you can see. I took my sight so Rebecca can’t kill me.” He says. Bucky gasps and tries to run but his head was pushed down onto the table.

“You are our father.” He says. “Yes and now I know what I must do.” George says. “You raped my mother.” Bucky says and struggles against the Alpha. His hand inches closer to a teacup. “Because you are a Omega. I am supposed to give you twins.” George says and trails a hand along Bucky’s inner thighs. Bucky gasps and squeezes his eyes shut. His hand wraps around the tea cup and slams it into the Alpha’s face. George yells out and Bucky runs. Bucky tries to open the door to find it locked. “No comes on.” Bucky whispers and runs to the window. He unlocks it but it didn’t open and winds up cutting his fingers. Bucky hisses and blood ends up on the window. The lights go out and he moves to the corner of the room. 

George enters and Bucky holds his breath. “Oh Bucky. You really think you can escape me. Even though I am blind, it is destiny for me to rape you and give you twins just like Winifred, your mother.” He says and Bucky covers his mouth with a hand. “But also because I am blind I can hear your every breath.” He says and whips his cane and smacking Bucky’s leg. Bucky cries out in pain and crawls under the tables. He runs, well limps, to the stairs. 

“Stop running. It is no use.” George yells and Bucky trips and kicks George’s chest and he falls down the stairs. “I am your son!” He yells down to the unmoving body. Bucky bursts into tears scared and continues moving upwards. He stops and pulls his cell phone out. The Omega dials Steve’s phone number and it starts to ring. “Come on Steve answer the phone.” The brunette says. “Bucky oh my god. Thank goodness you are okay. I am on my way.” Steve says sounding relieved. “Please hurry. I’m scared.” He whimpers. “I know and I love you.” Steve says.  

 

Bucky let’s his body relax. “I love you too Steve.” He says then he feels hands wrap around his neck. He drops is phone and he was pushed to the floor. “May god clean your sins.” George says and smacks Bucky’s head against the floor. The hands let go but the Omega was too dazed to do anything.  

He feels hands on his hips. “No please. Stop.” He mutters weakly and feels his jeans being pulled down. His vision was blurry but he could make out George taking his pants down and Bucky continues trying to fight. However George grabs his head and slams it against the floor again. Bucky was limp and couldn’t move. “Please don’t.” He whines and he hears Steve downstairs. However it was too late. 

Bucky knew that George had dragged him to a room where they can’t find them and he feels hands lift his hips up. However he felt something press at his entrance when he feels the Alpha being pulled away. He saw her, Rebecca lift the man’s vision and kill him. He felt her wrap her arms around him and he was all of a sudden sobbing in her arms. He felt her pulls his jeans back up. He heard footsteps come in and stop. Bucky didn’t care. He was just almost raped and his sister had saved him. 

She was a demon like thing. With hair in front of her face and soaking wet but he didn’t care. He clung onto her like a lifeline. “Becca.” He whimpers and she starts to pet his hair and he was feeling exhausted. She starts to hum a song and he closes his eyes and relaxes. She let’s go and he feels a different pair of arms around him and he was lifted. “Thank you for saving him.” He hears a male voice say. Alpha, Steve. The group leaves the house and Bucky didn’t know what Becca did to him to make him all sleepy and almost feel drugged. Or was that from the fact that George says, ashes his head against the floor….. twice. 

His eyes slowly open and close, he can see but everything is just so blurry and it gives him a headache. He whimpers and he hears Steve whispering and he was laying across the backseat of a car? They must have arrived or something. “Shhh it’s okay baby. Everything is going to be alright.” Was the last thing he heard before unconsciousness pulled him down and the world turns dark 

His eyes snapped open and he flinches at the bright light that threatens to blind him. Fucking hospitals, they think that the bright lights are helping you. Fucking stupid is what they are. Bucky hates hospitals it makes him very uncomfortable. 

“Bucky?” He hears and he looks at the side. “Steve.” He says and smiles weakly. “His baby.” The blonde says. “What Happened? “ He asks. “Alright priest named George tried to rape you and ended up injured in the process. You have a concussion and a broken leg.” Steve says very softly, almost whispering. His head was pounding. “She saved me, I knew she would. My twin sister.” He mumbles. Steve chuckles and stands up. “Yeah she did. We found her bones. She can be free now.” Steve says and the Omega looks at him. “That’s nice. My head hurts. “ Bucky says and Steve quietly laughs.

“We will wait until you are better.” Steve says. Bucky nods and smiles. His sister is about to be finally free. She deserves to get some sleep and be at peace. 

***Two months later***

The group stands and watches has her bones are slowly turning to ash. Bucky grabs Steve hand and squeezes and he squeezes back. They turn and walk off to the car. “Let’s go home.” Bucky says and Steve nods. 

When they arrive home they just cuddle on the couch just glad that in the end that they have each other. Steve smiles. “So I have something to tell you.” He says. “Really now? Because I have something to tell you too.” Bucky says. Steve smiles. “Who’s First? “ Steve asks. “You are.” Bucky says. Steve nods and sits up and face towards the Omega. 

“Okay so we have been together for three years and even though you had a rough past and have really cool powers. When we were working together to save your sister we sticked together.  I love you and..” Steve stands and gets down on one knee. He pulls a box out and opens it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Bucky gasps and covers his mouth with a hand. “James Buchanan Barnes will you marry me?” Bucky stares at the ring for a second and tears start to fall. Bucky couldn’t speak  so instead he just nods. Steve smiles  and grabs Bucky’s left hand and slides the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit and he rises and pulls the brunette into a kiss.

Bucky giggles when Steve picks him up and spins him around. They kiss once again and Bucky bites his bottom lip softly and looks into Steve’s baby blue eyes. “So what is it that you have to tell me?” Steve asks. Bucky feels nervous but takes a deep breath. He grabs Steve’s hand and places it onto his stomach.

“I’m pregnant.” Bucky says. Steve stares at his flat stomach then places both hands onto it. “Really?” He asks clearly shocked. Bucky nods. “It’s yours so no funny ideas and they are twins.” Bucky says and Steve notices the very tiny baby bump. It was barely noticeable but Steve smiles a huge smile and a tear falls down his cheek. “I’m going to be a dad.” He whispers and laughs. He pulls Bucky into a kiss once again and Bucky laughs has he was picked up and he locks his legs around the Alpha’s waist. 

“God I love you.” Steve whispers. Bucky smiles softly. “I love you too.” Bucky whispers

 


End file.
